


The Swan Prince

by Mangobunny98



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobunny98/pseuds/Mangobunny98
Summary: Prince Mac had a good life until the evil sorceress Nikki captured himJack had a normal life until one day he went hunting and shot a swan.Now Jack is on a mission to save this beautiful man turned swan.





	1. Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MacGyver or any version of The Swan Princess. Rights are owned by whoever owns them that is not me.  
> This is my 1st published writing experience, I intend to update as often as possible or as often as my ideas allow me. Please enjoy my story and try not to be to hypercritical, it is a fairy tale after all.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Mangobunny98

Once upon a time, there was a queen and a king who ruled over a beautiful country close to the sea and upon mountains close to the sky. The king and the queen were kind and loyal to their people and the people could want for nothing, but there was one thing that the king and the queen wished for more than their gold or stature. They simply wished for an child, one who they could provide for and care with all their heart's content. After many years of trying for a child and failing they decided to go to the court sorcerer and ask for help. The court sorcerer was as kind and loyal to his king and queen as any of their subjects and agreed to help them. The sorcerer decided to use a spell from which a child could be conceived from the parent's love. Him and his own wife had used this spell successfully and had a child of their own on the way and would one day train to be a sorcerer or sorceress. The king and queen agreed and the spell was cast and within the month the queen discovered she was pregnant. The kingdom rejoiced at the idea of a little prince or princess and quickly offered congratulations.

The months passed and the queen's pregnancy continued to progress and eventually the time came for the child to be born. After long hours of labor and blood, sweat, and tears the king and queen welcomed into the world a son. He was to be their little prince and they loved him dearly and the subjects of the kingdom loved him like their own. The little prince was to be named after his great great-grandfather and was given the name accordingly

The little prince's name was Angus MacGyver


	2. A Happy Childhood

The little prince or as the people of the kingdom had taken to calling him, Mac, for his given name was outdated and his surname too long, was a beautiful baby. He had hair of gold that shined like the sun and eyes of sky and sea. Mac was a well tempered child and never raised much fuss.The king and queen prided themselves that their child fully represented their kingdom which lie close to the sea and the sky and often boasted that their child was one of the loveliest amongst the countries. Many of the neighboring countries rulers came to visit and see the child and offer their congratulations and occasionally presents. Some of the visiting dignitaries were so impressed that they attempted to arrange marriages between their own heirs and the small child who was no more than 6 months old. The king and queen however saw no reason to pair their little prince at such a young age and hoped that he would one day find his own prince or princess on his own.

As he began to grow, Mac began to show his more creative side, often while playing with the court sorcerer's daughter Nikki. They would often play games from their own imaginations for hours sometimes with Nikki showing Mac new bits and pieces of magic that she learned from her father during her lessons during the day. Mac was also proven to be a smart child both in his regular studies and his studies for the duties he would one day undertake. He was shown to be as kind as his parents especially with other children his age and younger. When his parents and him would take their weekly trip into the town he would visit with and play with the children who would one day be his own subjects.

The only sad part of Mac's childhood was when his father passed away from sickness. Both the court sorcerer and the doctors had tried to heal his father but it was too late and nothing could be done. On one of his father's last good days, his mother sent him into see his father for possibly the last time. His father beckoned his son near and spoke "Mac, you must promise me that you will take care of your mother and that you will be good to her after I'm gone. Promise me that My Little Prince and I will be happy" Mac being only 3 at the time nodded his head vigorously. His father gently patted his head and spoke once more "And remember that when you become king that you will be as gentle and kind as I have shown you" once again Mac nodded his head to show that he understood. Afterwards he was removed from his father and taken back to be with his mother. "Angus, your father is ill and you must take his place one day, I hope that you will be able to find a man or a woman who you truly love and rule with them by your side for the rest of your days as I have with your father." she said as she kissed him and held him tight. Even though he was a mere 3 years old that day Mac promised himself and was determined to find someone he loved and rule the kingdom as well as his parents had before him.


	3. You Love Me?

~ 16 years later ~

At 18 years of age Angus 'Mac' MacGyver was considered the most handsome prince in all the countries with his hair of gold and his eyes of sky and sea that often had a twinkle to them that made them even more lovely to look at. His face was soft but sharp with a prominent jawline and sharp cheekbones that suited his soft but supple lips and many suitors came to attempt to woo him and win his hand in marriage, but Mac did not want to be married to anyone that he did not love. His mother the queen though insisted that he be married by his 21st birthday and Mac often complained of his mother's insistence to his best friend since birth, Nikki. "She keeps telling me that I need to marry by my 21st birthday or I will never be able to take the throne, but I don't want to marry just anybody." Mac complained to Nikki as they took a walk around the palace gardens "Well... what if you knew the person?" Nikki asked with an innocent look on her face "Well I guess if I knew them or got to know them before we were married I would probably agree to it more than a strategized arranged marriage." he replied in honesty. Nikki suddenly stopped walking and looked at Mac intensely as if debating with both him and herself. Mac stopped walking and turned to ask Nikki what was the matter when she was suddenly much closer than she had been before. "Nikki, why are you looking at me that way?" Mac asked with concern in his voice "I think I'd like to kiss you." Nikki replied quietly. Before Mac was able to say anything Nikki was kissing him. Her lips were soft but Mac could do nothing but stand there, when he finally snapped back to reality he gently pushed Nikki off of him. Nikki looked at him with confusion written on her face "Why did you push me away? I thought you were enjoying it." Nikki asked. Mac looked at Nikki and studied her closely, he loved her but he loved her like a sister. He had known her since birth and he couldn't see her as being anything more than a sister. "Nikki, you're like a sister to me, you're my best friend..." Mac trailed off. "But Mac, I love you and more than a brother. I love you the way a wife and husband should, I would be a perfect queen." Nikki responded almost angrily. "You love me?" Mac asked quietly "I've loved you since we were 16, I will always love you!" Nikki shouted. Mac just stood there staring at her like she had just revealed the secrets to the universe. "I'm sorry Nikki, but I just don't love you like that, you know I will always want you as my court sorceress but I just can't have you as my queen." Mac answered quietly. You could see the storm clouds gathering in her eyes. "Angus MacGyver you will pay for breaking my heart and one day, whether you like it or not I will be your queen!" She shouted before disappearing in a flash of light, a skill she had learned from her father years earlier. Mac stood in shock before realizing he had to find Nikki and talk to her. Mac searched the rest of the palace grounds before returning to the castle and searching there but Nikki was nowhere to be found.

Mac would not see her for three long years.


	4. I'm back...

~ 2 1/2 years later~

"Angus, where do you think you're going?" His mother yelled at him as he started to stalk out of the ballroom. "I'm going to my room, I need a break." Mac answered back. Ever since his 18th birthday and Nikki leaving, his mother had become even more determined to have him pick a prince or princess before his 21st birthday. "You can't leave, you still have other princesses to meet." She said as she gestured towards a girl towards the other end of the room. Mac calmly walked back towards the girl. "I'm sorry princess..." He trailed off, never actually having asked her name. "Riley" She ended for him, "Yes, sorry, Riley you seem like a nice girl and you look lovely but i'm afraid you are not my princess." Mac responded "That's okay, you still seem like a nice guy." She answered back. Mac was surprised, she was the first of his suitors that didn't either cry or look angry at being rejected. Ever since his 18th birthday, his mother insisted on parading suitors past him for his approval. It had especially increased in the past 6 months as his 21st birthday neared. Even though his birthday was still 6 months away she had demanded that they start on preparations for the ball that was to be held. This included being poked and prodded this morning during a fitting, and his mother insisted that he wear his finery for his meeting with his admirers. "Riley, if you will excuse me." He bowed and turned on his heel continuing towards his room. "Angus!" His mother yelled after him and attempted to keep up with his pace. "If you insist on being childish and locking yourself in your room at least give me your army knife." She demanded "No, why do you want it?" He demanded back. "Because the last time you sulked off to your room you escaped out the window as soon as you were left alone." This was true, the last time he had gone to his room he had decided that he needed to go for a ride and had promptly snuck out through the window. That was also after another attempt to parade suitors past him but that had ended quickly after one of the princes had continued to make lewd comments towards him. He sighed and handed over the army knife, it had belonged to his father and was passed down to him on his 16th birthday. He would've put up more of a fight but he didn't feel like it and he had left the window slightly propped open after his last trip, but what his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her. As soon as he had locked the door behind him, he hurried to work the window open and escape down the trellis outside. He didn't have to sneak to the stables outside, most of the servants knew to keep quiet about his sneaking out lest they receive the queen's wrath. He quickly saddled his favorite horse, Thornton, a chestnut colored female, and rode off towards the forest. Mac always enjoyed riding through the forests, they were more calm and quiet and he enjoyed finding new places to ride. As soon as he determined that he was deep enough in that it would be harder to find him he slowed to a trot. He noticed that he had gone farther south than he usually did and that there was no sign of activity from any creature, it was too quiet even for a forest. As he halted to a stop he saw light coming from behind him like a flash of lightning. Turning around he saw the one person he thought he had forever lost. "Nikki" He breathed out. "Did you miss me?" She asked. Before he had time to answer he felt a short, sharp shock and then nothing.


	5. Transformation

Mac woke with a start, like somebody had forced him awake. He was in a chair and he couldn't move but there was no rope or chains holding him. He was still able to move his head and look around though. He was obviously in some sort of dungeon or at least a basement somewhere, there weren't actually any chains anywhere so maybe it was just a dark basement. He tried to remember being brought here but all he could remember was a flash of light, then Nikki, then pain, and then nothing. Mac started to attempt to struggle against whatever was holding him to this chair but nothing was working. "The more you struggle, the tighter they get." Nikki said suddenly appearing in front of him. Slightly behind her was another man who appeared to be wearing servant's clothing. "Do you like it, I was so proud when I figured out how to bind people without it showing. They never know what hits them." She announced triumphantly while slowing circling Mac. She was like a snake waiting to strike. "Why am I here, and why am I tied up?" Mac asked. "Oh, don't you remember our last conversation? This. Is. My. Revenge." She answered with a pitying look on her face. "How did you even find me?" Mac asked as he continued to struggle against the restraints which were definitely starting to feel tighter. "Well I can't take all the credit. My assistant Bozer-" "Slave" Bozer cut her off, he looked bored just having the conversation like they'd had it billions of other times. "As I was saying my assistant" Nikki restated while glaring at Bozer, as if daring him to interrupt. "Helped me. Obviously I couldn't return without somebody noticing and alerting you so I had Bozer here watch instead." "Sorry man but she's got some serious power." Bozer answered in explanation. "You still haven't answered my question. Why am I here?" Mac asked again. "I'm getting there" Nikki snapped back. "So I had Bozer watch you and report back to me and we noticed that you have a nasty habit of sneaking out into the forests, well it was a lucky habit for me." She said with a little laugh while gesturing towards herself. She did always have a flair for the dramatics. "And so I waited until you left again and attacked and now here we are, with you tied up and left with only two options." She said holding up two fingers. "One: you choose me to be your queen and we can go about our merry way, we go back to the castle and everything ends well." She said with a smile on her face. "Or two" She said her face twisting into a smirk. "I trap you here where no one will ever find you until you agree to make me your queen." She finished. "Nikki, we've had this conversation I can't make you my queen. I don't love you like that." Mac answered. "But I love you!" Nikki shouted back "And, if I can't have you then no one will!" She screamed. Nikki faced away as she collected herself, smoothing her hair and her robes. "Nikki, somebody will find me eventually. You can't just keep me locked away forever in a basement." Mac said as though this was obvious. "You're right and that's why i'm not going to hide you in a basement, i'm going to hide you in plain sight. That way if anybody sees you they won't know it's their poor, lost, prince Mac." She answered turning back around to face him. "But first, let's make you look a little better." She said before snapping her fingers. After the smoke dissipated he was left wearing clothes nicer than the finery he was wearing earlier. "Do you like it? I thought hard about what to make you wear but finally decided on something simple. I mean I want you to look good as long as you're mine." She asked. He was wearing a sea foam green waistcoat with snow white breeches and a matching cravat. On top he was wearing a blue overcoat that matched his eyes and black riding boots. "I think it's perfect!" Nikki gushed "Don't you think so Bozer?" Bozer just rolled his eyes. "Now, one last time, will you make me your queen?" Nikki asked sweetly "No. I will not and if you're going to kill me can you at least make it quick?" Mac answered looking straight into her eyes. "No, i'm not that nice." She answered before snapping her fingers one last time. A wave of pain came over Mac and the last thing he saw before passing out was white feathers.


	6. The Swan

~8 months later~

Jack enjoyed living in the woods, it was far enough that he didn't have to deal with the noise or crowds of town but close enough that if he needed something it was only a day's trip. Even though he lived in the woods he still managed to hear the gossip of the day which most recently had only been of the young prince's disappearance. Almost everybody had a theory from he had ran off to another country to lead a new life to he was secretly hiding among them. Most were just concerned of who would run the country if something were to happen to the queen; would he return or would his position be passed to a distant cousin. Jack didn't really have an opinion on the subject as long as he was still able to live his life. Because he lived so far out it was easier to fish and hunt for his food then attempt to barter at the market. As it was now starting to approach winter it was extremely easy to shoot down the birds that were headed south for the winter. He had long learned how to use a bow and arrow as it was lighter and didn't destroy the bird's flesh when hit. 

Jack decided he needed to stock up on some more meat because during the winter he'd be reduced to either the market or what was left in the forest which was little. The sky outside had darkened in clouds showing that it was most likely going to rain at some point during the day, luckily this didn't seem to be detouring the birds from flying. Grabbing his bow and quiver Jack set out farther into the forest from his house. Most of the smaller animals had already started to prepare to hibernate but Jack still managed to shoot a couple of squirrels that happened to wander into his path. Sometimes he felt bad for having to shoot them but at the end of the day he needed to eat and there were certainly plenty of animals left in the world. Stuffing the squirrel into his bag he continued further into the woods.

Despite it being harder to fish during the colder months of the year there was still the possibility of water fowl being present so Jack headed towards the lake. He stopped in a clearing near it to take a break when he noticed something. There about a couple hundred feet in the air over what was most definitely the lake was a swan. Jack was starting to feel lucky already, most swans had left by this time of the year and the idea of being able to still catch one at this time of the year was very little. The swan didn't seem to be doing anything more than flying in a circle around the lake almost as if it refused to go any farther. Despite being a good couple hundred feet away from the lake Jack had a good shot at the swan from the clearing he was in. Lining up the shot and waiting for the swan to continue its circles Jack released the arrow letting it fly and hitting the swan's wing. "Damn." Jack thought. He had been hoping for a clean shot he hated having to put animals out of their miseries. He heard the swan as it fell from its position in the sky and raced towards the lake to make sure he could catch it. 

As he reached the edge of the lake he could see that luckily the swan hadn't landed in the water which would've made it harder to get to. The swan had managed to land itself near a group of bushes but the arrow had clearly gone through the tip of the wing making it impossible for the bird to take off from its place on the ground. Jack slowly approached the swan holding his knife out in front of him in case the swan attempted to attack. As he got closer he noticed the bushes moving and what appeared to be a beaver tail. When he was close enough to touch the swan it turned its head towards him. The sight took his breath away, this was obviously no ordinary swan. This swan had what could almost be described as human eyes with them matching both the sky and the sea at the same time and they almost looked sad. Jack had seen animals he'd had to kill before look either scared or slightly angry before but this swan looked at though it had been waiting for Jack to come and finish it off. Underneath its eyes were patches of light gray almost made darker by the very human looking eyes. Even the swan's wings themselves were different from any other swan Jack had ever seen. All the way down the edges of the wings was a gold color that shined even in the darkened sky and now that Jack looked there was a matching gold color on the front of the swan's head. Even though Jack was used to killing the animals there was something about this bird that made it special besides its coloring. The swan watched quietly as Jack got closer not striking out or attempting to move. Finally Jack decided that he had to let this animal live whether he needed the food or not. Taking his knife and gently cutting off the arrowhead he attempted to gently pull the rest of the arrow shaft out of the bird's wing. After removing the arrow he couldn't really do much more than leave the bird alone and hope it would make it. When he looked at the swan again its eyes had changed into almost a look of astonishment. Jack laughed slightly, it was odd to see such a human look on a bird. "I'm sorry I hurt you but I hope you get better I'm Jack by the way." Jack said to the bird then felt silly for attempting to talk to a creature he knew couldn't understand him. Jack got up and started to walk away but the bird let out a quiet whoop as though saying thank you. "You're welcome." Jack replied "Maybe I'll come back and see how you're doing in a couple days." Jack said still feeling incredibly silly. As he was walking away Jack failed to notice the woman in the forest on the other side of the lake.


	7. The Swan Prince

~Mac's POV~

It had been 8 months since Mac had been captured by Nikki and while she wasn't a horrible captor(she at least fed him) Mac wanted nothing more than his freedom back. Nikki's spell had tied him to the lake and he couldn't go any farther than the treeline surrounding the lake. The only comfort he had was that Nikki had apparently cursed Bozer so that he couldn't escape either. If nothing else he had Bozer to talk to during the day. Bozer had obviously been cursed longer as he was use to his animal body even though he almost cursed his beaver tail daily especially when it tripped him up. The only thing that Mac focused on was trying to figure out a plan of escape but even now after almost close to a year he was starting to grow tired of trying. "Dude, you have to get some rest you look like you're about to fall over. If it wasn't for you actually eating you probably would've already." Bozer said one night that Mac continued not to sleep. "I'm fine" came Mac's automatic answer. He really was tired, this time he had managed to hold off sleep for about 4 nights while trying to figure out a escape plan. He had tried everything against the barrier, both throwing himself and other things he found against it, but nothing even seemed to move it. "Will you at least fly a little tommorow?" Bozer asked. One of the first things Mac had learned to do a couple of months after being turned was fly, if nothing he was able to fly around the border of the lake and feel a bit more free. One of his plans had even involved seeing how far the barrier went up to see if he could pass over it at some point but it seemed to only go on and on. "Yes, I'll fly tomorrow but no complaining about how long I'm gone." Mac answered. "Fine as long as you don't just sit there all day." Bozer answered back.

The next day after lunch which Nikki provided with her usual asking of the question. "Will you make me your queen?" She asked everyday at meals, and everyday Mac would answer back as always "No, Nikki" which always caused her to get angry and vanish in a puff of smoke back to the castle. After lunch Bozer made good on his word and Mac slowly waded out into the water. After he was first cursed he thought he could only turn when the sun finally set but after a couple months he figured out he could change as long as he was immersed in the water. As Mac got farther into the water he pictured himself in his swan form and he closed his eyes as he saw the water rise and start to surround him. He was able to see the shock of golden light that meant his transformation was complete and opened his eyes. He was surprised that Bozer had waded in slightly and had also changed into his beaver form. "Why'd you change too, I thought you hated your form?" Mac asked even though to human ears it would only sound like a honk but he knew Bozer could understand him. "I don't hate it just the tail and I didn't want you to to be alone." He answered while unconsciously moving his tail. "Okay, just remember you promised you would let me fly as long as I wanted." Mac reminded him "Yeah, I know." He replied as he swam back and forth. Mac took off into the sky and started to fly around the border of the lake. He remembered the first time Bozer had convinced him to try to fly, he had failed miserably. Even after he had gotten used to flying he still occasionally had to get a running start. Mac started to let his mind wander, flying was always good for him to just relax and think. He thought of his mother often. Even though she could be overbearing he knew she just wanted him to be happy. He often wanted to find a way to contact her and tell her he was okay even if he couldn't directly see her.

Mac was so distracted by thoughts of his mother and her well being that he didn't notice the arrow until it went though his wing. The pain shot up into his body and he could feel himself falling towards the lake. He attempted to use his other wing to help control the fall but it only caused him to swerve, luckily the magic border kept him from falling into the tree line. When he hit the ground he landed on the edge of the lake just out of the reach of the magical water that would heal him and allow him to escape. Bozer ran over as fast as he could "Mac! Are you okay?" "Does it look like I'm okay?" Mac grunted through the pain. "What do we do?" Bozer asked frantically "you need to hide now, I'll think of something" Mac answered quickly. He could hear the hunters footsteps coming closer. The hunter came through the tree line holding a knife ready to kill him. Mac had told Bozer he had a plan but he had nothing, he was injured and too far away from the water to be healed. Sadly Nikki was his last hope and she would most definitely use saving his life as blackmail to become queen. As the man approached Mac resigned himself to death. The man stopped and slowly crouched next to him and just watched him. Mac almost wished the man would just finish him off already. When the man finally went to move again he took the knife and cut off the arrowhead and slowly maneuvered the arrow shaft back out of his wing. Mac was amazed most hunters would have killed him immediately especially since they didn't know he was human. "I'm sorry I hurt you but I hope you get better, I'm Jack by the way." Mac looked at this man Jack and wondered if he knew that Mac could understand what he was saying. As Jack got up and started to walk away he called out "thank you" to him and Jack turned around and said "you're welcome" back. Maybe this man could understand him. "Maybe I'll come back and see how you're doing in a couple days" Jack yelled back to him and then disappeared back into the woods. Mac thought that would be nice as long as it wasn't at night when he was forced into his swan form. Maybe he wouldn't change forms during the day just in case Jack came back. As Mac slowly dragged himself towards the lake to be healed and change back he saw Nikki on the opposite side of the lake looking extremely unhappy. This wouldn't end well.


	8. The Meeting

~Mac's POV~

It had been a couple days since Jack had shot him and let him live but nothing had happened so far. Nikki had continued to bring him meals and ask the same question at every meal to which Mac still replied with a firm "No." He was surprised that Nikki had lasted this long in either not killing him and forcefully taking over the throne or just releasing him back into the woods but even he knew that would be too easy for her, less fun too. Ever since Jack had first visited and promised to possibly come back Mac had continued to try to stay in human form during the day. Maybe if Jack came back during the day Mac could quickly explain that he was being held captive and needed help escaping. At least that sounded better than "I've been kidnapped by my insane ex- best friend who also happens to be a powerful sorceress who also happened to put a curse on me that causes me to turn into a swan at night, like that swan you also happened to shoot." Yeah that didn't sound at all like he belonged in bedlam Mac thought to himself bitterly. Maybe that's part of the reason Nikki decided to curse him to change into an animal, if anybody did find him they'd just think he was a mad man. At least if Jack came either at sunset or sunrise he could see Mac change and then maybe the story wouldn't sound as crazy. Days had passed and Jack still didn't return maybe Nikki had done something to make sure he didn't return. If nothing Mac hoped he was alright.

~Nikki's POV~

Nikki was pacing back and forth in her chambers muttering to herself, "That stupid hunter, if he had killed him while he had the chance then I would've never had my chance at queen! How did he even get to the lake my barrier should have stopped him from even going through the forest." Nikki continued on. "Maybe he's just special?" Bozer asked not really trying to actually be helpful. "No, he can't be that special. As long as I have the Dark Crystal that holds the night then I can control our little prince to make sure he continues to change." Nikki snapped back. Bozer tried not to look interested in what she was saying but she was starting to slip up. Now when he went back to Mac he could tell him he at least knew how Nikki continued to force him to change. "You can go back to him, I no longer need your assistance. I have a better plan." Nikki interrupted his train of thought. "Wha-" She quickly snapped her fingers, forcing him back outside to Mac. "Perhaps I can use our little intruder to my advantage, as long as he continues to visit and gets to know Mac the more he plays into my plan and as long as I control when Mac changes I can lure him in." Nikki said while smiling to herself "This will be my best plot yet!" She laughed to herself.

~Jack's POV~ 

Ever since Jack had helped free that swan down by the lake, he'd felt odd. It was just another bird, another thing that would provide food throughout the winter, but this one was different in a really weird way. He had promised that he would visit the swan at the time but he had also thought the swan was almost communicating with him in a way like it wanted to talk but obviously couldn't. He'd thought about visiting the lake and seeing if the swan was still there. If its wing was still injured it probably wouldn't have made it very far anyways and if it had been healed somehow it probably had already flown far away from him. Still he continued to feel this tugging in the middle of his chest like he was being pulled towards something. After several days of this strange feeling Jack finally decided to visit the lake again. If anything he would see that the swan was still there and doing okay or it had left and gone to someplace warmer and better than this. Gathering his coat and bow and arrow in case he came across any threatening animals he headed off towards the lake. As he neared it he heard voices.

~Mac's POV~

"But Bozer, what if he comes at night when i'm only a swan and can't even talk to him. I'm surprised he even managed to understand me and even then I was only making honking noises at him." Mac said while pacing back and forth by the bank. "You don't know that, you're in human form right now and he could come." Bozer answered back "Yeah but we've discussed the whole by the way i'm cursed to turn into a swan every night and I have no clue how to break it other than some random crystal that my captor literally keeps on a necklace with her at all times." Mac answered back sarcastically. "Stop talking I think I hear something." Bozer said. They both froze, Bozer would have time to run back into the tree line but Mac would be forced to stay by the bank of the lake. Suddenly Jack appeared from the tree line. Mac realized he probably looked a little silly dressed up in Nikki's outfit of choice standing on the edge of a lake but decided to stay where he stood awkwardly.

~Jack's POV~

As Jack stood just outside the tree line he heard the two voices closer, they were both obviously male and they were talking about curses? He inched closer to try to hear better but they stopped talking and seemed to be listening. They must've heard his footsteps, at this point he might as well show himself. "Here goes nothing." he thought as he stepped into the light. Standing there was a younger man in finery that suited him well and another man who was slightly positioned in front of the younger man as though protecting him. He locked eyes with the younger man's sea green and sky blue eyes and stared.

"Wow." Jack breathed quietly


	9. The Plan

~Nikki's POV~

Nikki stood over the spell book sitting open on her workbench as she continued to look for a spell that would help her get her revenge against Jack and Mac. "I know it's in here somewhere, I just have to find it then that meddlesome man will be taken care of and Mac will be all mine!" She laughed to herself. "Once I find the spell they'll understand how powerful I am and Mac will have no choice but to bend to my will; having that fool Bozer keep watch is a good way to keep him out of my way and from finding out." She continued while scanning through the book. "Yes, Yes! Here it is this will help me get that man out of the way and force Mac to make me his queen!" She cackled as she read over the spell.

~Jack's POV~

"Wow." Jack breathed out quietly as he saw the younger man standing before him. The man was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He snapped out of it as the other man started to walk towards him. "Nope, not happening. You need to go before we all get in trouble." The man said as he tried to push Jack back towards the tree line and away from the lake. "Bozer, come on he doesn't even know who I am, how can he get in trouble if he doesn't know?" the younger man yelled out. The other man, Bozer turned and glared at him. "You know Nikki doesn't want anyone to know you're here, much less someone who might be able to help." He answered. "Help with what?" Jack asked causing both men to turn their heads back towards him as though they had forgotten about him. Bozer glared back at the man as if warning him. "Hi, my name's Mac and this is Bozer." The younger man said as he gestured towards his disgruntled friend. "We both kind of live here and we've got a little problem." He started before he was grabbed by Bozer and dragged away to the other side of the lake. Jack wasn't certain what they were talking about but they both obviously disagreed with each other over it. Finally they both walked back over; Mac had a grin on his face and Bozer had a heavy frown. It was obvious who had won the argument. "Okay Jack we need your help but you're probably going to want to sit down for the explanation.

~Mac's~ POV

As Bozer dragged him away from Jack, Mac already knew what lecture he was about to receive. "What do you think you're doing man?" Bozer asked once they'd reached the opposite side of the lake, far away enough that Jack couldn't hear them but could still see them. "I'm trying to free myself from this stupid curse and Nikki." Mac answered back like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But we don't even know how to break the curse and its not like he's going to believe us, remember the whole 'oh by the way I'm magically cursed to turn into a swan.' I'm saying it and it doesn't even sound believable!" Bozer argued back. "Yeah but if we tell him and he doesn't believe us what's the worst that could happen, he's the first person to make it past the barrier and anyways he'd probably just think we were crazy and never come back." Mac answered. "If nothing," he continued "I can just tell him I'm the prince and maybe he'll tell my mother that I'm alive and they can come and help." "Fine, but if he thinks we're crazy it's on you." Bozer finally conceded. Mac smiled "Fine." As they walked back over to the other side where Jack still stood Mac thought about what he was going to say he should probably start out with the missing prince part at least that was more believable then I'm a magic swan. "Okay Jack we need your help but you're probably going to want to sit down for the explanation. As Jack sat down on a overturned log Mac realized he was about to say something he hadn't said in almost a year. "Jack I'm the prince." Mac said firmly "The lost prince." He finished quietly. Jack stared for a second then started laughing. " You, you're the lost prince the one that ran away?" "Well, see that's the thing I didn't actually run away, I was on a ride in the forest and I was kidnapped by a sorceress." Mac answered back trying to keep from blushing from being laughed at. He'd decided to leave out that the sorceress wasn't just kidnapping him to take over the kingdom but also because she was his childhood friend who was set on being his queen, that might just be a little too much information. "Okay, so let's say you are the lost prince. Why hasn't anybody found you yet?" Jack asked, voice a little more sober than before. "Well if you hadn't noticed we're kind of in the middle of nowhere and there's also a protective barrier around the treeline that keeps me in and everybody else out." Mac answered. "Well how'd I get in here then?" Jack asked "We're not really quite sure actually, but you're the first person to find us." "Okay so I just need to help destroy the barrier and help get you back to the castle, right?" Jack said as he stood up, looking ready to fight against this unknown invisible barrier. "There's actually another complication..." Mac said. At this Bozer actually looked slightly uneasy. "See, that's where it gets a little weird. You see I actually kindofturnintoaswan." Mac said quickly and quietly. "Wait did you just say you turn into a bird, like the kind that flys and has wings and feathers?" Jack asked quietly. At this point Mac's shoes suddenly became a lot more interesting then anything else, "Uh, yeah?" He answered uncertainly. "Well that's a really interesting story Mac and it was nice meeting you and Bozer but I think I need to go." Jack said suddenly. "I told you he'd think we were crazy." Bozer mumbled under his breath as Jack turned to go. "Wait, just look at me don't I seem familiar at all?" Mac asked as he grabbed for Jack's wrist. Jack finally turned and looked him in the eyes the way he had with the swan all those weeks before. Mac's eyes suddenly seemed much more familiar. Sitting down carefully on the log, Jack thought back to the injured swan and its almost human eyes and the way it almost seemed to answer back to his talking, almost like it had actually understood him. "Oh my God." Jack muttered. "I know it doesn't seem true but it is and I can prove it, you'll have to go soon before Nikki brings dinner but come back at dusk and you'll see I promise and I understand if you don't come back." Mac finished quietly. Jack just nodded his head and started to gather his things. "I'll try." He answered before returning to the treeline and disappearing . "Well, he could've left before we even decided to tell him." Mac said quietly. "Mac, you know I'm always here for you but we both know if Nikki finds out we're doomed." Bozer answered back."Yeah, I know." Mac answered.

~Nikki's POV~

Nikki watched on as Jack disappeared through the trees. "Perfect, now my plan can begin." She smiled wickedly while holding the Dark Crystal in her hand.


	10. Promises

~Jack's POV~

As Jack wandered back through the forest towards his home he wondered what he had gotten himself into. "This is insane." he mumbled to himself. Sure maybe the lost prince part wasn't that insane. He had never actually seen the prince before he had disappeared and the only way he had found out about it was because of the town gossip and even that had died off as soon as something better had come along. It was the magic swan part that seemed a little ridiculous and by a little he meant a lot. Jack knew that magic users existed, they helped keep the kingdom protected and had spells that could be used to help with things like food supplies during the harsher winters. It had never really occurred to him though that someone might use their powers for something like capturing a prince and turning him into a bird. None of this made any sense, Mac had said they lived there but there was no signs of habitation. All of this was too much for Jack, he just needed to go home and take a nap but he had also promised that he would go back to the lake at dusk and Jack Dalton did not break promises. Maybe instead of going directly to the lake he could just hang around the treeline and see if something did actually happen if nothing happened he could just go back home and forget about the strange encounter and if something did happen, well he could deal with that later.

*Later That Night*

~Mac's POV~

It was almost time for himself and Bozer to get into the water to change and there was still no sign of Jack. He had promised to come back and he didn't seem like one to break promises, he had even come back to visit when he thought Mac was nothing more than a swan. As the sun started to dip below the trees Bozer came up to him "Come on man, you know if we're not in the water when the sun sets it hurts even more to transform." "Yeah, I know its just I was hoping he would show up he's are only chance." Mac answered with a sigh. "Well.... you could always just say yes to Nikki maybe she wouldn't make a terrible queen." Bozer said "You know that's not happening." Mac said as he punched Bozer in the arm. "It was worth a shot" Bozer answered back laughing. As they both walked towards the water they failed to notice Jack crouched behind a set of bushes just out of sight. "Ugh, I hate having to get into the water with long pants. Why did Nikki have to put me in this ridiculous outfit?" Mac complained. "Hey, you look better than I do." Bozer answered gesturing to his simple clothes made of brown cotton. "Maybe that's why you're brown when you change?" Mac wondered "Yeah, it has nothing to do with the fact that I become a beaver." Bozer answered sarcastically. Mac just laughed "Well maybe that too." As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, golden light shot up out of the water surrounding them.

~Jack's POV~

As Jack crouched behind the bushes, he listened to Mac and Bozer's conversation. If nothing they seemed to be comfortable with talking about the spell. Jack had never seen Bozer in his animal form and wondered what he would look like as a beaver. Jack had to wonder how did this sorceress Nikki choose their animal forms. Did she just like swans and beavers or did she even have control over what they turned into? Jack watched as Mac and Bozer wandered into the lake. Mac had said to be here at dusk but they still hadn't changed yet. Suddenly a bright, golden light shot up around Mac and Bozer. Water splashed around them, tangling with the light as it levitated around them. Jack couldn't help but to keep looking, he'd never seen anything both so beautiful and sad at the same time. Mac hadn't been lying when he'd said they were trapped and while the transformation was beautiful he couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't believed him. As the water and light start to fade away, Mac and Bozer were no longer standing there but the swan from before and a light brown beaver were floating on top of the water. Jack stood up and walked through the remaining trees and onto the beach. Both Mac and Bozer turned their heads towards him. Mac started to flap his wings as if trying to show Jack that he was happy to see him. Bozer just slapped his tail against the water. "Oh my God, you weren't lying." Jack said as he kneeled down next to Mac and pet his head gently. Mac didn't pull away but leaned into Jack's hand. Bozer waddled away from them towards a hollow log to sleep. "Don't you need to sleep too?" Jack asked looking at Mac. All of a sudden he heard a voice, "I don't like to sleep in this form, it's when I'm most vulnerable." "Did you just talk to me in my head?" Jack whispered quietly. "Can you hear me, usually only Bozer and Nikki can hear me when I'm like this. I wonder why you can hear me?" Mac's voice said again "I can't believe I can understand you." Jack whispered in awe. "Yeah, it's nice to be able to talk to someone outside of the lake." "You really should try to get some sleep, I saw the bags under your eyes when you were in your human form I'll be here when you wake up." Jack said as he continued to pet the downy feathers on Mac's head. "Promise?" Mac said softly, slowly falling asleep. "I promise Mac." Jack answers. 

*The Next Morning*

Jack slowly wakes up as the sun starts to shine in his eyes, over the treeline. For a second he forgets where he's at until he hears a soft mumbling coming from his lap. As he looks down he sees Mac back in his human form with his head in Jack's lap. He looks so much younger in his sleep and now that he's actually had some sleep the bags under his eyes have lessened. Shifting Mac slightly, Jack lays down next to him and continues to run his fingers through Mac's hair, almost as soft as the feathers from the night before. "I will free you from this curse no matter what it takes." Jack declares quietly as Mac curls closer into his chest.


	11. The Necklace

~ Nikki's POV~

"Ugh, I don't know how that stupid man has managed to break all my bounds! First he makes it past the border to the lake and then it turns out he can talk to Mac in animal form. Only Bozer and I can do that and the only reason Bozer can is because he's trapped too." Nikki screeched. She paced around her work room watching the image in her cauldron of Jack laying with Mac. He had stayed all night long and didn't even notice when Mac had changed with the morning light. "It doesn't matter though as long as they continue like this and I have my crystal, my plan will work out perfectly" she cackled as she turned back to the cauldron.

~Mac's POV~

Mac slowly woke up, the sun already decently high in the sky. As he started to move around he realized he was being held in place by something or someone as it turned out. Jack was lying against him asleep and had his hand wrapped around Mac's back with his hand resting in his hair. Suddenly Mac remembered the previous day's events and how Jack had seen him and Bozer transform and then Mac had fallen asleep to Jack petting his feathers. Jack looked a lot less threatening in his sleep Mac observed as he took in Jack's facial features. "Eh hm." Mac startled out of his thoughts to find Bozer looking at him and Jack intertwined together. Mac could feel his face slowly turn red at having been caught in such an intimate position. "I understand that he's handsome and he might possibly be our savior but it's almost time for Nikki to visit and I'd rather not have to explain why a strange man is cuddling you." Bozer said. "Oh my god, you're right it's almost noon!" Mac shouted while sitting up quickly, both which roused Jack from sleep. "Mac, you're back in human form." Jack replied happily despite being woken up. "Yes, and I need you to leave now." Mac replied quickly "Why? I though I was suppose to help you?" "You are, it's just that Nikki's coming any moment now and it'd be better if you weren't here when she is." "But I can help you" Jack argued back "No. she has powers and as of right now you have nothing, not even a plan. I don't want you getting hurt. Even if you just go and wait it'll be better, please." Mac answered back firmly. It was the please that broke Jack, he knew that Mac was right and it wouldn't help any of them if he was here when Nikki showed up. "Fine." Jack admitted. "Thank you, and if you can please come back again?" Mac asked quietly, his face a lovely shade of pink. "I will, I promise." Jack answered back. "Great, now I really need you to go" Mac said looking up at the sky "it's almost noon." Mac said pushing Jack towards the treeline. As soon as he saw Jack pass through the trees he turned back towards the lake waiting for the inevitable visit.

~Jack's POV~

As Jack started walking through the trees on the way back to his cottage he realized that Mac had never said where he should wait. "Maybe I can just hide behind the treeline and watch, I need to know who I'm up against" Jack thought to himself as he turned back towards the lake and crouched low to the ground waiting for the appearance of this mysterious enchantress. Mac had said that she came at noon so she should show any second. Bozer was sitting on a log waiting while Mac stood next to him looking battle ready. After a couple minutes Jack was starting to think she wasn't going to show when a giant puff of dark gray smoke appeared. If nothing Jack could say that this woman definitely had a flair for dramatics with the way Mac and Bozer changed and her grand entrance despite her audience of two. When the smoke cleared there was a young woman in dark purple robes, her blonde hair curling around her. "Hello Mac, how are we today, feel like saying yes yet?" the sorceress asked Mac. "No Nikki, I will not make you my queen." Mac answered back obviously used to the question. "He either must know her well enough or has been trapped here long enough that they're on a first name basis." Jack thought to himself. "But Mac its almost been a year, I know how much you miss your mother and it must be very lonely here." Nikki asked in a almost innocent sounding voice. "Hey, I'm still here." Bozer pointed out. Nikki turned and glared at Bozer for challenging her statement. Nikki finally turned back towards Mac and slowly approached him "Mac, all you have to do is agree to make me queen and we can go back and you can see your mother and your kingdom again." she said placing a hand on Mac's shoulder. "No Nikki and the fact that you've been holding me here for almost a year now just proves what a terrible queen you would make." Mac stated firmly and shrugging Nikki's hand off. "Argh, I will be queen whether you like it or not." Nikki shouted while clutching her hand to her necklace which Jack noticed to be a shining dark crystal. Once again in a puff of smoke Nikki was gone presumably back to the castle. Jack knew what he had to do now and it wouldn't be fun.


	12. Swan Maiden

~Jack's POV~

After witnessing Nikki and Mac's conversation, Jack further decided that Mac was right and that they shouldn't try to stop her until they had a solid plan and the first part of planning is always know the enemy or in this case the enemy's magic. Despite living close enough to walk to town Jack rarely visited more than the market and even then he mostly visited in the winter when it was harder to find game and fruit from the forest. Though the town was one of the smaller ones in the kingdom it still had a library, mostly used by the younger children and the occasional elderly person. Jack had only been in the library a couple of times back when he moved into his cottage to help find farming tips for his small garden but now he was here for a reason he thought he'd never encounter. While researching magic may be considered interesting by most especially if the person has natural magic abilities Jack found it utterly dull mostly because he was only looking for two things: anything on human to animal transformations and dark crystals. This was easier said than done, many of the books talked about transforming simple items such as rocks into other inanimate objects but they rarely talked about transforming something as difficult as a human into another object much less an animal. It wasn't much better when researching crystals, most of the books had information on crystals but Jack had yet to find any on dark ones. There was plenty on lovely white, and blue, and pink, colored crystals used for spells or the occasional look into the future but so far nothing on black, shining ones. Jack groaned and let his head drop to the current tome he was flipping through, it had been four days of searching and nothing and he knew that Mac would be worrying because he hadn't returned. The elderly man who had been forced to watch Jack flip through books day after day approached the table with books littering the surface and cleared his throat. "Hg-hmm" "Yes, can I help you?" Jack answered without raising his head from the book. "Is there any way I might be able to help you find whatever your looking for?" The man asked, attempting to coax Jack out of the book. "Look man, unless you know anything about people turning into animals and back again then no." Jack answered back, finally lifting his head from the book. He knew the old man was just trying to help him but it would be hard to explain why he needed to know about magical transformation. "Oh, well if you mean like mythology we have several books on creatures such as Selkies, Mermaids and Swan Maidens." The man answered hoping to satisfy Jack. Jack's head shot up when the man said the last one, "Wait, go back, what was the last one?" Jack asked quickly. "Swan Maidens" The man answered as he headed towards a set of books. "They're women, sometimes men, who can change into swans using a skin made of swan feathers. Their skins are often stolen by potential spouses who force them into marriage by hiding their skins and preventing them from turning back into their swan form." The man pulled a book out and handed it to Jack. "This should help, it talks about pretty much any half human, half creature possible." Jack eagerly took the book back to his table and started flipping until he found the section titled Swan Maidens and began reading. At least he was finally getting somewhere.

~Mac's POV~

After yet another reminder by Nikki that he had been stuck here at this damned lake for almost a year and that his mother still had not heard from him, Mac began to fall into despair, this wasn't helped by the fact that Jack had still not returned since the night he had seen Mac transform. "Maybe," Mac thought sullenly "he doesn't want to help anymore, especially after the way I pushed him away last time." After the first 2 days Mac had started to worry that Nikki had caught on and decided to get rid of Jack but if she had done anything she hadn't mentioned it when bringing meals. "Dude, you need to snap out of it." Bozer stated, clicking his fingers in front of Mac's face. Mac waved the hand away "I'm fine" He replied half dazed. "No, you're not, you haven't slept in days and you barely eat enough as it is." Bozer replied. Although Mac knew Bozer was right he didn't feel like admitting it, the last time he had slept decently was when Jack had been there with him. Even before Jack had discovered them he hadn't slept well, usually using his free time during the days attempting to figure out a plan of escape and too scared of what might happen if he went to sleep at night. Despite knowing Jack for less than a month and having talked to him even less than that, Mac felt like Jack understood him. Even as a swan Jack had managed to understand him and even felt compelled to come back to the lake and if nothing he had managed to help him sleep, not even something Bozer had manged to accomplish. While Bozer had seen Mac and Jack laying entangled together, Mac hadn't told him about what he had thought he had heard Jack whisper to him before he had fallen asleep. Partly because he wasn't sure if it had been apart of a dream or if Jack had really promised to help free him no matter what, but also because in his own selfish way whether Jack had really promised to help or not Mac wanted to keep the promise to himself, close to his heart where a small part of him knew, not just hoped that Jack would be his prince charming at the end of all this whether they broke the curse or not.


	13. I'm A What?

~Mac's POV~

It had almost been a week since Jack had last visited and Mac was starting to believe that Jack had given up on him and Bozer, but mostly him. Even though Nikki still hadn't made any mention of Jack or his visits, Mac worried that she had taken Jack. Bozer had managed to convince him to fly yesterday to help take his mind off of everything but the entire time, where he used to think about his mother, all he had thought of was Jack. It was like when Jack wasn't there, there was something tugging him towards Jack, away from the lake. Now that Jack had been gone longer the tugging was more insistent but the barrier was still there preventing him from leaving. "He'll come back, he promised." Mac whispered to himself, where no one could hear him. Like its own promise to himself.

~Jack's POV~

It had now been six days since he had last visited Mac and he knew he would have to visit soon or Mac would believe that he had abandoned them. After the fourth and fifth day had been used on researching the Swan Maidens and other creatures, the last day had been used to collect more information on crystals. Looking through dark magic books had allowed Jack to find more information on darker colored crystals such as gray or black. Now Jack felt confident enough to go back to Mac and Bozer with the information they could use to form a plan against Nikki. Now he just had to figure out how to explain it all.

*The Next Day*

~Mac's POV~ 

Mac floated on top of the water's surface, for once glad that he could change during the day, at least Bozer couldn't claim he wasn't doing anything if he was in swan form and it was relaxing to just let himself float around the lake. Bozer was sitting up against a tree reading a book he had managed to once again steal from Nikki's library, while also watching Mac float around the lake. It had been a quiet day besides Nikki's visit at lunch which as always finished with her angrily poofing away to the castle. "Mac!" Bozer suddenly shouted "What Bozer?" Mac answered wearily. He didn't feel like getting lectured again "I hear footsteps, it might be Jack." Bozer answered back. Mac stopped moving and listened, Nikki never walked from the castle and nobody besides Jack had managed to cross the barrier. Hurriedly swimming towards the shore until he was in knee deep water, Mac closed his eyes and quickly transformed back into his human self just in time to see Jack cross through the treeline. "Jack, you came back!" Mac shouted. "Yeah, sorry it took a bit longer than I thought it would." Jack answered back. "What did?" Mac asked "Research, and I figured out what you are." Jack answered "Okay, and what am I then?" "Your're a Swan Maiden!" Jack answered excitedly. "A what?" Both Mac and Bozer asked at the same time. "You, are a Swan Maiden, they can transform from swans to humans using a swan skin." "Well I'm not a Maiden and technically I'm not a swan either." Mac replied "Fine, then you're a swan prince." Jack answered back. At this Bozer started to laugh "So, you're saying that Nikki has essentially turned Mac into a different version of these Swan Maidens and that we just need to figure out how to break a Swan Maiden curse to free him?" Bozer asked. "Not quite, most of the books said that the Swan Maidens were originally swans to begin with and not human, they only stayed human because they were forced to. Mac just seems to be trapped to turn into this odd version of a Swan Maiden and I did more research on crystals because have you noticed how Nikki's always wearing that black crystal necklace?" Jack answered back. "Yeah, so? She's been wearing that since she trapped me?" Mac answered. "Well, it turns out that a lot of sorcerers and enchantresses use crystals to hold their magic. Depending on the color of the crystal it shows what kind of magic they use. It took me forever to find anything on dark crystals because most of them use white magic instead of dark magic. Nikki's magic is dark so her crystal is too." Jack replied "So now that we know where to hit her at, we can begin to plan." Mac finished. "Yeah, but probably not until tomorrow." Bozer said, nodding towards the setting sun. As Bozer headed towards the lake, Mac and Jack stayed back to talk. "Thanks for researching, we probably wouldn't of known what to do unless you had looked." Mac said, a slight blush forming. "It's nothing, I said I would help you and I don't break promises." Jack answered back, not quite missing Mac's blush. "Will you, I mean you don't have to but if you want to, will you stay tonight. It's a lot easier to sleep when I know someone other than Bozer is watching to make sure nothing happens." Mac's blush had now turned into full on red. "Yeah, I'll stay, then tomorrow we can start working on a plan." Jack answered, not quite able to control his own blush. 

As Jack sat down to watch Mac transform and waddle over so he could once again pet the feathers on his head neither realized that they were both being watched through a cauldron. "Aww, they're almost there, as soon as they kiss though and Mac will have no other option but to surrender to me." Nikki cackled as her plan started to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry to have to leave the story hanging but I'll be gone the entire summer for a job in Missouri. I'm hoping to be able to update within the next three months but if that doesn't happen there will definitely be an update after I'm back.
> 
> With Love, Mangobunny98


	14. Something There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally finish a chapter and get it updated. I still have two weeks of camp left then I'll be able to update on a regular basis again  
> With Love,  
> Mangobunny98

~Jack's POV~

Jack watched as the sun slowly made its ascent into the sky and watched as the golden light encompassed Mac as he changed from swan to man. Jack still wondered how he always managed to sleep through transformation but maybe that's what happens after a year of doing so. Jack looked down at Mac who had managed to keep his head in Jack's lap. He looked so much younger in his sleep, as though all his worries were washed away. All the worries of being trapped and whether or not his mother and his kingdom were safe. Mac shifted in his sleep as though he knew the sun had just risen and he needed to wake up. Jack tried to commit Mac's sleeping face to memory before he fully woke up and realized he was being watched. "I wouldn't mind seeing that face everyday" Jack thought suddenly. The realization made him jerk causing Mac to finally wake up. "Good morning, did you sleep?" Mac asked. His blue-green eyes still foggy from waking. "Yeah, a little" Jack lied. He didn't want to tell Mac that he had stayed awake all night to watch over him. "You still look tired" Mac said while looking up at Jack from his spot in his lap. "Probably, but we need to get to work on our plan if we want to free you." Jack said, as he slowly moved Mac's head out of his lap. As he stood up he noticed that Mac still hadn't moved to get up. "Come on, we have to get up" Jack said as he poked Mac with his foot. "Can't we take a day off, you obviously didn't get much sleep and I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Mac said as he rolled over onto his stomach and propping his head on his hands. "You haven't been sleeping?" Jack asked, looking at Mac who did seem to be falling back to sleep. "Yeah, was worried you weren't coming back" Mac answered already half asleep. Jack knew he had probably been gone too long but he needed the information. "Fine, but we have to work on our plan tomorrow." Jack answered back noticing that Mac had already fallen asleep.

~Mac's POV~

Sunlight streamed into Mac's eyes when he next woke up, he could feel Jack laying next to him and somehow during their time asleep Jack had thrown his arm around his waist. Mac found that he didn't care. Over the past week Mac had quickly realized that he didn't just need Jack to come back to help him break the curse, he needed Jack to come back because he missed him and didn't want him to leave. He didn't think it was love, not yet at least, but he knew it was definitively something. But Jack hadn't really shown any sign of reciprocating until this but even this might've only been by accident. Mac turned his head towards Jack who was still asleep and wondered what it would be like to wake up like this every morning. He knew he wouldn't mind it even if he only got to see Jack as a friend, maybe he could get Jack a job in the castle so he could see him on a regular basis. While Mac was thinking through this, he had failed to notice that Jack had woken up and was watching Mac. "Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Jack whispered. Mac startled out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized how close his and Jack's face were until Jack had started talking. "Nothing, just thinking about what life might be like after we break the curse." Mac whispered back. "And what does that include?" Jack whispered "Well, I was thinking that maybe you could have a job so I could see you on a regular basis." "Yeah, I think I'd like seeing you on a daily basis, all dressed up and running the kingdom." Jack answered as he leaned closer. Mac suddenly realized that they were a lot closer than they had been when Jack had first woken up. "Would you?" Mac asked, hoping this wasn't a dream. "Yeah, maybe even every morning?" Jack answered hopefully, questioning. "Every morning, like waking up, every morning." Mac questioned back. "Yeah like every morning." Jack answered as he finally closed the remaining gap between himself and Mac. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Mac only had a second to memorize the feeling before it all went to hell with a flash of golden light.


	15. The (Unneeded) Unsaid Statement of Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finally got to update, I have the rest of the story planned out I just have to find the time to type it out. Thank you for sticking with me and my weird schedule. Enjoy!

~Mac's POV~

"No, no, no!" Mac cried. The flash of golden light had disappeared and all that was left was Jack's clothes and a full black swan. Feeling a rush of wind he knew that Nikki was behind him and he knew that this was her handiwork. Mac turned to find Nikki laughing to the point of crying "You should see your face... it's fantastic!" Nikki said barely getting the words out in between laughs. "Why'd you do this Nikki?" Mac asked just barely keeping from yelling. "Isn't it obvious? I want to be your queen and your little friend is in my way." Nikki sneered the last part while looking at the now turned swan, Jack. "How is he in your way? I'm the one you have to convince in order to be queen." Mac asked "Yeah, but anybody with eyes can see your stupid, little crush and luckily for me it was reciprocated and before anything got too far I was able to put another curse on you and then just wait until you kissed and voila lover boy's a swan. You didn't think I was stupid enough to let this continue, also I know about these plans you've been making and I had to change that so now he's nothing more than an ordinary swan and as part of your punishment you can only change at night now, can't have you making any more plans against me." Nikki finished with a little smirk. Mac just stared at her, everything that they had manged to accomplish and now Jack was a swan and Mac wouldn't even be able to change until night to try to talk to him. "Oh, and because of Bozer's involvement you'll now be getting three visits a day from me." Nikki added "What did you do with him?" Mac asked slightly afraid of what that answer might be. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not that evil: yet. He's just confined to the dungeon, he's got some nice rat friends to keep him company." Nikki answered clasping her hands together in delight. "So... now that I've got both your friend and lover boy, I just have one question. Will you make me your queen?" Nikki asked putting on her most innocent face. Mac wasn't surprised that that was the question, obviously Nikki was going to use Jack and Bozer to get him to say yes. Mac looked over at Jack who stared directly back at him and Mac could still see the emotion in them, almost like he was telling him to say no. "What about Jack, what happens if I say yes?" Mac asked "I'd turn him back into a human, I'd have to wipe his mind though can't have him coming and playing prince charming." Nikki answered, laughing at her own joke. "And what about Bozer?" "He'd be freed from the dungeon and could come work at the castle, I'd rather not give him completely up he's still a good helper." Mac knew that wasn't exactly what Bozer wanted but it was better than being in a dungeon with rats. "Can I at least think about it, give me at least until dinner to decide, please Nikki." Mac used his puppy dog eyes to his advantage, hoping Nikki would at least give him the couple hours to think it over. Nikki looked at him studying him closely, "Fine, but I want a answer by dinner and don't think I won't be watching for any future plans during that time." She said stepping forward getting closer, Mac stood his ground, looking directly into Nikki's eyes. "Deal, by dinner." Mac answered back. "Perfect." Nikki answered, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "That will never not be annoying." Mac thought to himself as he coughed from the smoke. Mac turned back to Jack who was still staring at him. "God, Jack I'm so sorry, I never meant to get you dragged into this." Mac said as he sat down in front of Jack. As Mac looked Jack over he noticed that Jack's coloring was almost the exact opposite of his. Where Mac was white with gold on his head, Jack was pure black with silver on his head. Even the color lining his wings was the opposite of gold, shining a bright silver color that matched his head. Mac chuckled, whether Nikki had done this on purpose to mock him or if the spell just decided he didn't know but it still made Jack a very nice looking swan and made Mac even sadder. Jack waddled towards him and looked him directly in the eyes as if forgiving him and then nudged his head into Mac's neck as though comforting. Mac wrapped his arms around Jack's neck "This must have been weird for you, hugging me in swan form. God, Jack I'm gonna have to say yes aren't I? I can't just let you stay like this, I know how much it sucks and I can't let Bozer stay in a dungeon for the rest of his life." Mac sighed into Jack's feathers. Suddenly Jack pulled back out of the embrace and stared at Mac. "What?" Mac questioned. Jack started flapping his wings and moving his head back and forth. "Are you saying no?" Mac asked, perplexed at the sudden outburst. Jack nodded his head up and down, well at least he could still answer yes and no. "So you just want me to let you stay a swan and let Bozer rot in a cell?" Mac asked back annoyed at the idea of letting either of those things happening. Jack shook his head back and forth saying no. "Jack there's no other option, Bozer can't help and I can barely talk to you! I don't know why we aren't able to talk like before, Nikki probably removed that when she made the curse" Mac yelled, standing up and pacing back and forth. Jack just waddled over and nudged Mac in the leg until he stopped pacing and looked at him. "What, I can't just say no." Mac said. Jack just nodded his head yes and looked up at Mac expectedly. "Wait, you want me to say no, we don't even have a plan." Mac asked looking at Jack waiting to confirm. Jack nodded his head again and looked at Mac with a look in his eyes. If Jack could still talk, Mac was fairly certain he'd be asking Mac to trust him. Mac answered the question back "Yes, I'll trust you, but we've got to figure something out especially since Nikki will definitely be pissed when I tell her no." Jack just nuzzled his head back into Mac's neck.


	16. No more misses nice girl

The following hours after Jack had convinced him to say no to Nikki had been spent pacing back and forth on the edge of the lake trying to come up with the best way to say no without getting Bozer or Jack killed in the process. Mac knew he had to be firm with Nikki or she would never take him seriously but if he was too firm she would think him cruel and kill them anyways. Jack hadn't moved from where he sat on the bank, watching Mac, letting out a quiet honk every once in a while to remind Mac he was there for him. Looking up at the sky he noticed the sun was starting its slow descent downwards and knew that Nikki would be here anytime now to collect her answer. Mac wandered back over to Jack who seemed to understand that he needed comfort and nuzzled into his neck again. "I can't just let you stay a swan, but Nikki won't hold out her promise much longer especially after tonight." Mac whispered. Jack just buried his head deeper into Mac's shoulder. Mac was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed when Nikki appeared behind him, eagerly waiting. "Oh, how sweet, maybe if i'm feeling generous after you accept I might just let you have one last kiss before I wipe his memories." Nikki drew out sweetly. Mac pressed a soft kiss to Jack's head before standing up to face Nikki. "Nikki, I've thought about your offer" Mac started. "Yes, go on." Nikki said excitedly, after all this time she was finally going to get her wish. She would finally get to rule and alongside Mac. "and, I don't think, I mean I would love to, but I can't say yes." "Yes! Wait, what?" Nikki almost screeched. "I'm going to have to politely decline your offer." Mac almost whispered. Nikki could feel her magic rise as did her anger. "Mac, darling, you do realize what is at stake here if you say no?" Nikki said quietly, her anger slowly starting to seep into her voice. "Yes, and I still can't say yes to you." Mac answered back. At this Nikki did explode with anger, "You will not say no to me, you are not allowed to say no to me. I am tired of trying to get you to say yes on your own terms but I am tired of trying to be nice. I have offered you every chance possible to say yes but no, you had to go and try to find true love before you could marry, there is no such thing!" Nikki yelled at the top of her lungs, her magic tangibly crackling in the air. "You don't need a wife, you need a queen and I will be that queen whether you like it or not and whether you rule by my side or kneel at my feet is entirely up to if I decide I want to keep you there or not. After tomorrow evening, I will rule the kingdom and this time, no more misses nice girl!" Nikki screamed and with a sweep of her cloak she was gone surrounded by flames. Even after she had left the feel of her magic was obvious, almost to the point of choking on it. Mac just stared at the spot Nikki had been moments earlier, he knew he was doomed, his kingdom doomed and everybody in it, he had just condemned them all, possibly to death. Mac just barely noticed the sun starting to dip below the horizon and numbly made his way to the lake to change for what was very possibly the last time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter than the others but were working towards the end at this point, so I promise there'll be more on the way.  
> With Love,  
> Mangobunny98


	17. Is this our swan song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, so college has been crazy now that I have a full time major and I am so sorry this has not been updated sooner but I'm so glad that people are still reading it. We're getting to the end now I'm thinking they'll be 1 or 2 more chapters but to make up for how late this chapter is I made it a bit longer and a bit fluffier than previous chapters.  
> Enjoy,   
> Mangobunny98

As the sun finally dipped below the surface Mac numbly watched as the water rose up around him as he changed. He knew that at this point his kingdom was doomed as well as his friends and love. After changing he slowly swam over to where Jack was waiting despite the horrible circumstances surrounding it, Mac had to admit that Jack made a very handsome swan, maybe this was what Jack thought of Mac as he had laid with him at night. "Jack, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish you could be free." Mac cried. Despite the fact that he couldn't cry the way a human would, he still managed to express his sadness through sighs and honks. "Oh Mac, don't cry we'll be alright, we'll find a way to defeat Nikki. I promise." Jack answered. Mac stopped short "Wait, you can understand me? Nikki made it sound like you were just an ordinary swan." "Yeah to be honest I'm kind of surprised you were able to figure out what I was saying when you were human, much less now when we're both swans, but I guess despite Nikki turning me into a swan I'm still a magic turned swan and so are you so we can still talk." Jack guessed. "Well I'm glad I can still talk to you even if we are swans but that's definitely something we shouldn't let Nikki catch onto." Mac answered as he lightly tapped his beak to Jack's. Jack floated closer so that he and Mac could be chest to chest "I'm proud of you for saying no to Nikki" Jack whispered "But-" "No, I'm proud I don't care that I'm a swan, she wouldn't make a good queen and she would make you unhappy." Jack interrupted. Mac swam closer to lay his head on Jack's back "What are we gonna do? I've said no and Bozer is locked up somewhere and she's going to attack tomorrow." Mac asked. "We are gonna come up with a plan because I know you Mac and you're better than this. Your kingdom and your people are in trouble and you're going to fight for them." Jack answered firmly nudging Mac's head up off his back and nuzzling under his head. "We know she has the crystal that holds her power and we know that she's going to need to take you with her when she goes to the kingdom or she won't have any leverage against your mother or whoever else is ruling so now we just need a plan as to how to get it away from her." Jack's stated. "But, she's smart enough not to let me near the crystal even if she doesn't know that we know it holds her powers and what about you, even if we destroy the crystal we don't know if that'll break the spell." "Well, that's one thing we'll have to take a chance on, but we can still figure out a way for you to get close enough to her." Jack answered. "We could have you tell her you've decided that you will make her queen?" Jack said "No, at this point she'd think something was up especially after how many times I've said no. If only we had a way to get through the barrier without needing Nikki with us." Mac sighed. "Wait, Nikki doesn't know I can talk and she told you that I'm just an ordinary swan or at least that's what she thinks, Right?" Jack asked. "Yeah, as far as I know she said you were supposed to be an ordinary swan, you probably aren't even supposed to be able to remember me much less talk." Mac answered. "So... do you think that means I can go wherever I want? A normal swan would be able to go wherever it wants." "Do you mean?" "It's worth a shot, at the most I just get pushed back." Jack finished. He swam towards the shore while Mac followed. "I think I'll try to fly, you seemed to like it." Jack said before stretching his wings out. Mac watched as he slowly flapped his wings getting a feel for them before trying to fly. Almost as soon as he was in the air Jack seemed to figure out how to fly. He seemed to almost have a natural affinity for it, much more than when Mac was first learning how to fly. "This is amazing, you never told me it was like this!" Jack shouted to Mac as he glided around the lake. "I never thought you would be able to experience it!" Mac shouted back. Despite the tenseness of the situation they were in, seeing Jack fly around carefree made Mac smile. "Do you want to try for the forest now?" "Yeah, give me a second." Jack answered before making a turn towards the edge of the forest. "Here goes nothing!" Jack yelled as he launched himself towards the barrier. Mac watched fearfully waiting for the barrier to push Jack back inside but the push never came. Mac watched as Jack flew over the trees and out towards the kingdom, eventually turning around back to the lake. "I did it! I can get past it!" Jack shouted as he landed in front of Mac. Jack flapped his wings up and down in excitement "We have an advantage that Nikki doesn't know about!" Jack said. This did make Mac feel better knowing that they still had somewhat of a chance to defeat Nikki. "Mac, do you know what this means? It means I can follow you and Nikki to the castle to help you." Jack said. "But what about Bozer?" "Well even if Nikki leaves him here to watch me, I doubt he'll really try to stop me and if he goes with you then I'll just have to follow far enough behind that Nikki won't notice. Mac this is our chance." Jack said quietly. "It is, you can pretend not to understand what's going on then after we leave you can follow us, and before Nikki can do anything you can ambush her and distract her while I grab the crystal and destroy it." Mac said. As they slowly waddled back into the water, Mac felt better than he had before but still leery of the idea of going up against Nikki. "Jack, what if something goes wrong?" Mac whispered into Jack's neck. "Nothing will go wrong, but I remember when I was researching I came across the term swan song. It's like a last hurrah before somebody dies, even if something goes wrong, which it won't it can be our swan song. Seems fitting doesn't it?" Jack asked. "Yeah I guess it does, if not a little ironic." Mac answered with a slight laugh. "Mac, look at me" Mac looked up into Jack's eyes "you trust me don't you?" Jack asked as soon as Mac was looking at him. "Oh Jack, I don't just trust you. I love you." Mac answered. Jack looked back at him, this being the first time either one had said it, Jack wanted to remember it. "Mac, I love you too and I promise I will do everything I can to protect you." Jack said. After that both were quiet, gently cuddling with each other while waiting for the new day to come.


	18. Author's note

Hello everybody,

I haven't given up on this story I promise I've just been busy with end of the semester details and finals. I pretty much have the rest of the story planned I just need the time to sit down and write. I think there's probably going to be one more chapter and an epilogue and hopefully an update within the next two weeks. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for all the lovely kudos's and comments especially as a first time writer!

With love,

Mangobunny98


End file.
